This application relates to a filter particle separator for use in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically need a good deal of air, such as for core air flow to support the combustion of fuel. In addition, air is utilized for various purposes such as cooling components on the engine. Finally, gas turbine engines utilized on the aircraft also supply air for use in the cabin of the aircraft. All of these applications require relatively clean air.
It is known to provide a particle separator that will separate impurities from ambient air. Generally, as the air is driven, impurities will tend to be thrown outwardly, and a particle separator is then positioned to remove those particles.
Historically, a fan drove air into the gas turbine engine. This fan has typically been driven at the same speed as a lower pressure compressor which is downstream of the fan. More recently, a gear reduction has been incorporated between the fan and the low pressure compressor, and the fan rotates at a slower speed compared to the low pressure compressor. With such engines, the air approaching the particle separator is moving at a slower speed than in the past, and there may not be particle separation as efficient as would be desirable.